1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shift by wire system, particularly an AT (Auto Transmission) lever mouse device that can be more conveniently operated and implement complicated functions in various ways.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an AT lever of a shift by wire system is largely divided into a lever type, a dial type, and a column type.
FIG. 1A is an example of a lever type (1) of AT lever, FIG. 1B is an example of a dial type (2) of AT lever, and FIG. 1C is an example of a column type (3) of AT lever.
The various lever types improve operation feeling by operation distance (stroke) that is shorter than mechanical AT levers of the related art, but are very inconvenient in terms of an ergonomic motion operation trace.
For example, the entire arm is necessarily moved to operate the lever type 1 and the column type 3, and it is required bend and turn the wrist to operate the lever type 2.
When shifting the gear by using H-MATIC (Hyundai-Automatic) functions, it is required to strengthen safety of preventing mis-operation of the lever, and accordingly, a + button and a − button are applied.
It is easy to apply the + button and − button in lever type 1 and safety can be strengthened when shifting the gear by using the H-MATIC functions, but dial type 2 or column type 3 has a structural limit that the + button and − button cannot be applied.
Therefore, there is a disadvantage that it is impossible to implement shifting by using the H-MATIC functions in dial type 2 or column type 3.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.